


Fancomic: Sliding Scale of Excitement

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a scale of 1 to 99, how excited is Tom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Sliding Scale of Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random crack inspired by [this](http://johanirae.tumblr.com/post/57960188810/theangelshavetheconfetti-the-most-british-man%20)


End file.
